1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drywall hammers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drywall hammer and magnetic handle wherein the magnetic member of the hammer is arranged orthogonally relative to the axis of the handle to enable positioning of nails within the drywall at elevated positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized and provided hammers in various shapes and configurations to address particular problems. The use of magnetic inserts within a hammer has been utilized in the prior art for purposes such as supporting nails prior to their use for convenience on the handle of the hammer, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing the inserted magnet orthogonally aligned relative to the axis of the handle for positioning of a nail aligned with the magnet into an associated wall, whereupon an individual may position the nail without recourse to elevation assisting devices such as step ladders, boxes, and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,906 to Crowder utilizing a provision of through-extending apertures for storage of nails and the like within the hammer handle set forth by the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,720 to Jordan sets forth a magnetic device coaxially aligned to the axis of the handle for storage of nails thereon prior to their use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,138 to Soucy provides a handle cap formed with a cavity to receive a tool handle therewithin. The cap includes an elongate magnet positioned therewithin for alignment of oversized nails therewithin. The cap, however, of the Soucy patent and the associated cap in its protrusion exteriorly of the surface of the handle provides interference in use of the handle by an individual in the repetitive need for repositioning of an individual's hand on the handle portion and interference with the cap thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,312 to Hallock sets forth a hammer provided with an orthogonally oriented head relative to a handle, wherein the head includes a plurality of magnets positioned therewithin as part of the striking face of the hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,815 to D'Aoust sets forth a hammer with a magnetic nail placer formed through the head of the handle orthogonally aligned relative to the hammer head.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved drywall hammer and magnetic handle wherein the same addresses both the features of ease of use and convenience in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.